the Newest Edition to Remnant
by sbb500
Summary: OC, only crossover because of OC, some Pairings, rated M just to be sure, feedback is welcomed, More to come
1. Jason Clay My OC for the story

Spartan Number: 085

Name: Jason Clay

Weapons: M6C Socom, SRS-99D-Series 2 Anti-Material Rifle, BR55HB SR Battle Rifle

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel

Family:

Jonathan Clay (step-father)

Martha Clay (mother)

Doug Joanes (biological Father)

Armor: MJLONIR Mark VI

Background: born on Reach before its destruction. The only son of a remarried grain farmer (Mother) and an ONI Operative (biological-father), he was put through a normal and decent education. However, with the Covenant war front moving closer to Reach, he was soon selected through a lottery to be one of the few survivors. At the age of 6 he was initiated within the SPARTAN-III program. At age 17 with his Spartan training done Jason was chosen to be sent in to a black hole, on the other end of the black hole Jason emerged surprised he had found a place where people use melee weapons that turn into guns. he is soon forced to join the Black Tusk, which is led by an evil barbaric overlord who wants to Control all of this Planet (which is Remnant). At age 18 he is sent to completely wipe out all resistance forces, this is when he first meets the Remnant Resistance, a rag tag group of Hunters and Huntresses fighting against Black Tusk's oppression. After a few months of watching how the Black Tusk soldiers where treating the people of Remnant Jason started fighting with the Remnant Resistance. He then meets Yang Xiao long, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. After helping the resistance for a few years Jason and Yang became a couple. That is when the entire Remnant resistance started to think of Jason as a Bother rather than someone who would stab them in the back if given the chance.


	2. Chapter One

As the black hole opens Spartan-085, or Jason Clay realizes he is in a forest. He looks around and sees a man in an elaborate red hood and more men in less elaborate black hoods. "Hello I am Spartan-085, where am I, and who are you people?" Jason says. The man in the red hood looks over with a shocked expression on his face, "get him!" and points to Jason. The men in black hoods all start to ready their weapons and face Jason, and on each of the faces, as they gaze upon a tall man in silver and gold armor, is a look of fear and anger. The first man charges with a lance, he is followed by a man who is wielding a double-bladed dagger, while two others transform their two-handed axe and double-bladed single-handed axe into a rocket launcher. While these men are charging Jason gets into a defensive-stance. The lance man swings his lance to trip Jason, while Jason dodges it, causing the lance to hit the dagger man throwing him back into the rocket launcher guys, causing them to fire upward into the sky where the rocket does nothing. Jason then looks at the red hooded guy, "so this it" the red hooded man pulls his sleeve up to reveal a bionic arm that transforms into a flamethrower, he then exclaims "you will not interfere with our plans." The Red hooded man fires and hit Jason with a large fireball, causing Jason's armor to lock up and put him in a medical sleep status. Twelve hours later Jason is waking up and notices he is chained to a wall. The room he is in a dark and moist room, he checks his HUD, it only shows his health and shield strength. "Great no way of knowing where I am," Jason loudly exclaims. After what feels like an eternity a man in an elaborate blood red robes walks into the room and glares at Jason. "Who are you?" the man says in a deep toned voice. "I am lieutenant Colonel Spartan-085 of the United Nations Space Command, but just call me Jason, and you are?" Jason replies. "You will learn soon enough who I am. Now you will help me free my people or die, the choice is yours." The man replies while turning toward the door. "I would like to see you try to kill me," at this reply the man turns with a look of disgust that quickly turns admiration as Jason breaks the chains, and a little bit of wall, and looks directly at the man. "Now you said something about free people," Jason says now that he is free. After months of showing off his skills in training the blood red hooded man calls Jason to his throne room. "Jason you will be sent to the front line to help them get in to cities and," his tone changes, "liberate the people." Jason nods and leaves the throne room. After weeks of traveling to different cities and "liberating" the people Jason begins to notice how the soldiers are treating these people. As he walks the street of one city he sees a soldier beginning to kick a person with ox horns. Jason rushes over and pushes the soldier away from the person, Jason looks down "you ok." As he helps the person up the soldier pulls a staff that turns into a pair of Sub Machine Guns, "you're gonna pay for that punk," the man exclaims. Before he can fire a shot the soldier is shot. Jason with a surprised look on his face scans nearby building for a shooter, he finds none. He looks at the horned person who he can tell is a young girl. "You ok?" he ask. She replies "yes thank you, if you hadn't shown up when you did that man would have killed me." The girl then takes a good look at Jason and looks scared. Jason looks at his armor and mumbles something, his armor then transforms into a back pack leaving him in an almost nude state. The girl, now surprised, takes him to a building with clothes in it and leaves. Jason picks out a white t-shirt, some dark denim jeans, and some boots. "Well better late than never" Jason jokingly says to himself as he leaves the building. Out on the street he sees more Soldiers in black hoods torturing people. Jason just reaches into the back pack and pulls out his M6C Socom pistol, he checks the ammo, then says "you there, who gave you the right to do this to these people?" one of the soldier look at him, "who's asking." Jason mumbles something and his armor starts to reform into armor. The soldier just stop and one of them say "well you should know who ordered us I mean you're his lap dog." Jason then stops and looks down for a few seconds and then, looks up and, with a burning rage in his eyes, fires the Socom into these soldiers until it clicks empty. He then looks at the people, mumbles, the armor returns to back pack form, and he breaks down thinking of all he has done in the past weeks how he help this man. The group who were being tortured look at him with sympathy and one man says "sir, you can come with us if you want." Jason just looks at him and say "you would have me come with you after all I have done." The man walks over and puts and arm over Jason "it would be an honor to travel with you, we know some people in the Remnant Resistance who could use your help." Jason just blinks, smiles, stands up and looks the man in the face "Thank you, I won't let you down." The man just chuckles and replies "your welcome, Mister, by the way what is your name?" Jason replies with "my name is Jason Clay, but just call me Jason."


	3. Chapter Two

After a few weeks of traveling the group come across a resistance outpost. At this outpost the group is given a tent to live in, jobs, food, and water. One day while working Jason sees a young woman with bright-gold hair, lilac eyes, and the brightest smile he has seen since coming to Remnant. Jason nudges the man that had asked him to travel with him, "George, who is she?" George responds "That's Yang Xiao Long, one of the most prominent people within the Remnant Resistance." Jason then says "oh" and continues with his work. Later that day Jason is walking through the outpost in search for Min-min, the girl with the ox horns and is now like a little sister to him, when he sees Yang talking to another young woman who has black hair, and red eyes. Jason continues to walk as he notices that the black haired woman has pointed to him and started to laugh. Jason walks away, with a look of shame on his face, still looking for Min-min. A few days later one of the Remnant Resistance recruiting/messenger parties arrived at the Outpost looking for Yang and any prospective Soldier. The line of people wanting to volunteer was at least a mile long. As Jason finally made it to the desk the soldier looked at him and just smiled. "So where you from boy?" the soldier said with a gritty accent. Jason is silent for a minute, "I am from a small town in between Vale and Vaccuo." The man gets a sour look on his face and just stares into Jason's eyes. "You're lying boy and we don't need any liars in our forces," the soldier is about to stamp rejected on Jason's forms when Jason leans down and whispers to the soldier "fine you got me, im from another universe where guns down turn into knifes, and rocket launchers don't turn into axes. Sir I have been on both ends of the Black Tusk oppression, and I'm only here because I was sent through a black hole to see what was on the other side and that black hole collapsed upon itself as soon I fell through, so unless you don't want the help of a trained professional on war, then go ahead and stamp those papers." The soldier just puts the rejected stamp up and gets his approved stamp and stamps the papers. In a fearful-respectful tone "you're good to go sir." Jason nods and returns to the little groups tent to tell them of the news.

* * *

><p>sorry for this one being so short, I've had the worst case of writers block, and there was Christmas, but I hope the next chapter goes better.<p> 


End file.
